Naruto: Savior
by EternalKnight219
Summary: After leaving Konoha with Jiraiya, Naruto removes the mask and becomes what he was born to be, the Savior of the World. Powerful!Smart!Naruto. NarutoHarem possible
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Savior**

_**Summary: After leaving Konoha with Jiraiya, Naruto removes the mask and becomes what he was born to be, the Savior of the World. Powerful!Smart!Naruto. **_

_**Warning and Author's Rant: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. Basically, a lot of what's been happening so far is such utter bullshit. Way to really make the villains unstoppable Kishi and how the fuck is a dense, but powerful fuck up like Naruto going to beat these guys? Next, I call shenanigans on the fact that Madara "gave" Nagato the Rinnegan. That, my friends, is a 100% pure heaping pile of shit. It sounds like you can hand out bloodlines in a goddamn candy store. Third, if Madara found out about Naruto's birth, wouldn't he be able to find out where they are keeping Naruto and Bee? Uhhh, duh?**_

_**Anyway, this story had been laying around my computer for a while. Anything from any other stories, especially the bloodlines/family things, I already had here since April, when I first saved this document. Anything that is featured in other stories that is found in this story is mainly pure coincidence. This story will feature no bashing. The characters are fairly canon save for Naruto. Sasuke has done a good fucking job bashing himself at this point.**_

* * *

><p>Normal Speech<p>

_Normal Thoughts_

**Non-human speech**

_**Non-human thoughts**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Training the Savior<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto was uncharacteristically quiet. He had been quiet ever since he and Jiraiya left Konoha, and frankly, the quiet was grating on the Toad Sage's nerves. To think it would be possible that Naruto <em>not<em> being his usual talkative, hyperactive, dimwitted self, annoyed Jiraiya more than the former. The sun was beginning to set as the uneasy atmosphere continued to subtly grow. So, it was decided that they would set up camp for the night.

As Jiraiya got a fire going, he turned to his apprentice, "You know, that mask you are wearing won't get you anywhere."

Startled by the pervert's comment, the orange-clad ninja uneasily replied, "Wh-what are you talking about Ero-sennin?"

"Look Naruto, I know you've been faking being the idiot the entire time and frankly it is starting to get on my nerves. Now are you going to come straight with me or are you going to keep this stupid streak going? 'Cause if you are, I'll drop you back on your ass in Konoha and you can find another teacher."

Naruto's posture immediately straightened, his face, no longer holding an oblivious look now took on a look of complete seriousness. His eyes hardened exponentially, looking more akin to a combat veteran's as he noticed the sage's face showing no traces of shock. "The old man told you, didn't he, _kyoufu."_

Jiraiya's face suddenly took on a shocked, yet panicked look. Seeing this, Naruto continued, "Oi! Calm down. Sarutobi-jiji explained why you weren't there, so I don't blame you. I know you were the one who gave me Gama-chan and a few other presents so don't start the 'Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Naruto' crap because at least you tried your hardest goddamit and that counts for something!"

Suddenly relieved that his godson didn't hold anything against him, Jiraiya nodded, "So you know about your parents?"

"Yeah, Jiji told me when I was seven. I couldn't stop laughing when he told me that Tou-chan was absolutely whipped. And he told me about the Kyūbi around that time too. He also gave me the Uzumaki Clan scrolls Kaa-chan left for me around them too."

"How proficient are you at them?"

"I could whip your ass at Fūinjutsu anytime pervert."

Jiraiya snorted, "Oh really? Please."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "You challenging me to a seal off, _meat?_"

"You don't have the balls."

* * *

><p>A beaten looking Jiraiya groaned, "Alright, I concede that you're a tiny bit better than me at sealing."<p>

"Pfft. Says the man chained to the ground." Naruto snorted as he released the seal.

Jiraiya got up and brushed himself clean, "Anyway, I we are going to start training you tomorrow so I hope you are ready."

Naruto nodded determinately.

* * *

><p>"So you know the trick behind Kage Bunshin, right?" Jiraiya asked.<p>

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Ok, so I want you to make some and have them practice your chakra control."

Naruto made the cross hand sign and five clones poofed into existence. He then nodded his head at them, who immediately understood and went off to do chakra control exercises. Then he turned back to the sage who continued to speak. "Alright, now I want you to take this."

Jiraiya handed Naruto a piece of paper. "Chakra paper?"

The sage nodded, "Exactly."

Naruto focused his chakra into the paper. It glowed as it split cleanly, yet violently down the middle with one side getting wet while the other crumpling. Witnessing this, both Jiraiya and Naruto's faces lit up like children in a candy store. "Oh I am awesome."

"Can't argue with that, gaki."

* * *

><p>Two years had gone by in a breeze for Naruto. After changing out of his abomination of a jumpsuit, he changed into a more respectable outfit mainly composed of simple black pants, a mesh shirt underneath a black short-sleeve shirt with the red Uzumaki Spiral and a white hoodie unzipped. His pants around his ankles were wrapped in medical tape as they approached his black sandals. The Shodai's necklace hung proudly on his neck as his new black bandana headband was barely visable under his now untamed locks. His hair had changed as his Uzumaki blood began to show as deep-red streaks appeared in his hair making it look like his head was on fire. Two bangs framed his face as he looked like a whiskered version of Minato Namikaze, save with natural red highlights.<p>

The Kage Bunshin training turned out to be a major godsend for Naruto as he was able to accomplish a great deal with it. His chakra control increased dramatically though exercises and seals to the point where it could rival his teammate Sakura. After mastering how to do the Rasengan one-handed and the Odama Rasengan, Naruto began to work on his elemental affinities. Using a massive amount of clones, he managed to master his wind and lightning affinities and become extremely proficient at his water affinity. He even tried working on developing Doton and Katon, which came strangely easier to him than he thought they would. Afterward, he began to learn the Hiraishin. Having nearly 200 clones and Jiraiya, it still took him a month and a half to finally become proficient at the space-time technique. However, it inspired Naruto to create a seal that would negate space-time techniques in a given area and also to create a more innovative and easier version of the Hiraishin called Shunpo.

After mastering the Hiraishin and Shunpo, Naruto devoted the remaining part of the year to mastering the Humming Bird style of taijutsu, finishing the Rasengan and creating the Rasenshuriken, learning to wield the ninjato, and developing different types of the Rasengan. The next year began with Jiraiya beginning to teach Naruto how to use the Kyūbi's chakra. So, instead of asking Jiraiya to use the seal key, Naruto tried a different approach.

* * *

><p>The Fox's prison loomed over Naruto as he sat down on the now dry floor. It still looked like a sewer, but it had improved somewhat. Naruto merely stared into the darkness behind the gate as the massive form of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox began to stir. Opening its gigantic red-slitted eyes, it gazed down at its container in front of him.<p>

"**To what do I owe the displeasure of your esteemed company, ningen?"** The Fox rumbled, sarcasm dripping from its tone.

"Just wanted to talk to you, seeing as we need to catch up and improve our relationship."

The gigantic eyes narrowed, **"I have no interest in what you wish to talk about, so leave me alone."**

"You can try and hide your shame all you want but in the end you only can wallow in it."

"**Shame? You think I feel ashamed of what I did to your pathetic little village? You truly are amusing boy."**

"No. I don't think you are ashamed of that. I think you are ashamed that you were once again under someone's control when you did it. You're ashamed at your failure to resist."

Taken aback by its container's sudden growth of a brain, the fox replied, **"And what makes you think I was under someone's control, **_**brat**_**?"**

Naruto gave the fox a fairly even look, "First, you called my village pathetic. Now from that point, I would assume that you believe yourself to be a higher being that humans and therefore attacking a human ninja village was not worth wasting your time and energy. Second, it wouldn't be smart to attack a village that could just easily seal you back into a jinchuuriki or a temporary container, which means you would probably try to get as far away from civilization as possible. Third, my mother was your container before me and my father was considered a seal master. Provided that he was at my birth and since Mito was able to keep you in during the birth of her children, you couldn't have just escaped. Someone must have interfered in the birth and set you free. And lastly, the last times you had clashes with human beings that are in known written history were when you were either attacked or under someone's control. I know you don't like feasting on the flesh of humans because the last time you did that, you ended up upchucking them."

Suprisingly, the fox smirked, **"Smart kit, aren't you. You are right. I was under someone's control. However, it is not my place to tell you as of yet. Just like you are not ready to use my chakra to the extent that fool of a toad wishes. However, I know that you will need me in the end if you wish to face the mastermind, so I will allow you to do anything in your power to get stronger. I wish to have a real challenge when we finally fight. We shall speak again."**

* * *

><p>Relaying what the Fox said to Jiraiya, Naruto decided against training with the Kyūbi's chakra and continued his training.<p>

Creating much of his own jutsu while spending the year doing odd jobs so that Tsunade would promote Naruto to Chunin upon his return, Naruto began to gain experience in war, especially when he made a name for himself in Kiri during the civil war. Fighting alongside Mei Terumi and the Rebels, Naruto Uzumaki made himself truly known at the Battle of Fukuoka when he used a combination of Shunpo and Hiraishin, along with his new elemental manipulation to utterly decimate the Yondaime Mizukage Yagura's forces, gaining himself two monikers: Konoha no Shunjin and Shinkirou no Naruto. The last battle in the village itself was no easy feat, especially when Mei and Naruto teamed up against Yagura.

Naruto discovered his _Chakra Chains_ ability and used it in an attempt to pin Yagura's Three-Tailed Turtle form down while Mei went in for the kill. However, Yagura was able to escape the newly learned jutsu and fired a Bijūdama at the two. They were able to dodge as Naruto prepared his ultimate Raiton jutsu, the _Raiton: Kamishini no Yari_. A spear-shaped bolt of natural lightning shot down from the heavens as Naruto directed it and speared right through the Sanbi's diamond-hard shell, before exploding. The exhausted and heavily injured Naruto crawled over to Yagura's body, confirmed he was dead, and then collapsed from chakra exhaustion, face down in the rubble of the Mizukage tower. He woke up to a crowd of cheering people as tears of joy streamed down the faces of many of the people in Kirigakure.

Jiraiya then decided that Naruto's last year of training would be devoted to the art of Senjutsu. So, they arrived at Myobokuzan to begin Naruto's Senjutsu training. Needless to say, he excelled at it and, as Fukusaku explained, due to Naruto being a blood descendent of the Sage of the Six Paths and having "The Sage's Body", Naruto was able to use the Perfect Sage Mode, to which Jiraiya pouted and whined that it wasn't fair like a little girl. "Oh grow a pair, Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto snickered, while rolling his eyes at the immature sage. Due to the Fox's promise, Fukusaku was able to fuse with Naruto in order to gather natural chakra, much to the old toad's surprise.

Anyway, after leaving Myobokuzan, Naruto and Jiraiya decided that they would go around and meet all of Jiraiya's spies, which just so happens that many of them happened to be geisha and prostitutes. But in Kaminari no Kuni, word got out that a few missing-nin were going to make a raid on a grave of a famous ninja. So, Naruto went to go stop it.

* * *

><p>It was dark near the Atsui River in Kaminari no Kuni. Having determined where the famous ninja's grave was, Naruto decided to stake out the area. He mainly wore the ensemble that he bought with Jiraiya, save for an added red short sleeved coat that had black flames lining the edge. Naruto's heckles rose as a few shadows appeared over the unmarked grave stone.<p>

"Is this the place?"

"Yeah. This is Kinkaku's grave. I couldn't find Ginkaku's, but that doesn't matter. The prize is in here."

"Right."

A few seconds went by as one of the cloaked figures, the one on the left grew a tick mark. "What the hell are you waiting for? Get to it."

"Right, sorry." The second figure made some hand sign as Naruto watched, wondering why the name Kinkaku sounded familiar. Then it dawned on him. _'This is the grave of one of the Gold and Silver Brothers.'_

Meanwhile, a certain Fox growled at the name. Naruto heard the growling. _'You really don't like those two, do you?'_

"**You wouldn't either if your stomach was eaten from the inside and your powers stolen too. Although, I do give them props, I still hate them almost as much as that abominable Uchiha and that foolish Senju."**

'_Heh. Well, what these guys are after has to be powerful then.'_

"**Don't wait for them to take it. If it's what I think it is, you definitely want that artifact. Besides, if my assumption is correct, it's yours by right of blood."**

Naruto continued to watch as the casket of Kinkaku was raised. Just about when they opened the coffin, Naruto made his move.

Quickly using Shunpo, he slashed the guy on the left's throat as the other ninja cried out in surprise. The man began a set of handsigns, but never was able to finish as Naruto smashed a kunai into his forehead. He lifted the hoods off of the men to see that they had slashed Kumo headbands indicating that they were Kumo missing-nin. Looking into the coffin, he saw the skeleton of a large man that had residual traces of the Kyūbi chakra. But the chakra coming from the skeleton wasn't what drew his attention. A large fan with feather like fronds connected to a simple yet elegant handle was lying in the rib cage. Keeping his bile down, Naruto reached in and grabbed the fan. As he did, he felt the latent power in the fan. _'Is this what I think it is?'_

"**Yeah brat. It's the Bashōsen. One of the Five Treasures of the Sage of the Six Paths. Nice score there."**

'_Damn straight.'_

* * *

><p>Meeting Jiraiya in his favorite country in the world, Hot Water Country, Naruto showed him the Bashōsen, to which Jiraiya promptly fainted like a little girl.<p>

Jiraiya awoke to find himself tied up, naked, and dangling over the female baths with primarily female kunoichi from Kumo bathing at the time. Of course, as expected, the rope snapped and down went a pervert, splashing into the water.

Naruto chuckled as the screams of pain could be heard. "NO NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE! WAIT! PLEASE THE FACE! PLEASE THE FACE!" Then a girlish shriek was heard and then no more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Next chapter shall be the return to Konoha. Yeah I know this chapter is lacking, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing again. <strong>_

_**Speaking of which. My Lelouch of the Six Paths story is officially on hiatus. I'm having humongous writers block and frankly I have lost interest in it right now. I will definitely return to it, just when my mind gets back into the swing of Code Geass. Besides, I need to see how the next few chapters in Naruto go anyway before doing anything.**_

_**This story will be updated whenever I can. College is really drowning me and this is the first chapter of anything that I have been able to upload in a long time. Please bear with me.**_


	2. AN: Author's Note Please Read

Authors Note:

Here's the list of things that need to be said:

First, Naruto of Mahora is being rewritten, no ifs, ands, or buts.

Second, I adopted a story called Naruto has a new pet which will be incorporated into my Naruto: Savior.

Third, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Six Paths: Redux will have Chapter 10 done when I can do it. College is a bummer right now and I am trying to focus on my studies. Plus, I am stuck in a small rut as I will soon be deviating from canon and am trying to figure out a feasible way to do so.

Fourth, The Tempest will be somewhat rewritten and changed when I have the motivation to do so.

Fifth, I have no idea what to do with Knights of the Black Princess. I don't want to give up on it, but at the same time, I don't know if I can continue it.

Sixth, my Gundam SEED/KOTOR crossover will be rewritten due to new developments in the story of Revan. When this will happen, no one knows. I am also making this a challenge to anyone interested in writing a story like this. Try it out.

Tenets of the Challenge

Kira is Revan

Light Revan

Can be male or female

Preferably paired with Bastila with Lacus, OC, or harem (I mean c'mon. This is REVAN we are talking about.)

If you wish, you can try to make it so that when Revan goes back to the galaxy, it is 300 years in the future during SWTOR.

Seventh, my Gundam SEED/COD:MW series semi-crossover will be rewritten due to it being just plain shitty.

I would like people to review my stories so that I can good feedback from my readers, which affects the speed in which I update my stories.

Also, a good motivation is if anyone can make those pictures I have been asking about.

Picture requests:

Lelouch with the Rinnegan

Lelouch in Hokage/Naruto's sage coat

My OC Amaya Avalon

My OC knightmare the Guinevere (If you need to see descriptions of these things then read CG:LOTSP:Redux)

Kira as Revan

Thanks and I'll update my shit soon. Just be patient and review. If you could send the pictures, that would be awesome and your contribution will be noted in my stories.

Thanks.

EternalKnight219


End file.
